An Innocent Evil
by EllaRose00
Summary: Life After" re-written. The only thing Edward, a science prodigy, wanted was to be a normal teenager. But when new girl, Bella, shows up the first day of school, all he wants is her. Bella is not a normal girl.
1. Chapter 1

This story is closely related to Life After. I didn't like where it was going, so I decided to re-write it. I apologize for people who were following it but hopefully this story is better than the last.

**An Innocent Evil**

_Prologue_

I gripped tightly onto my seat, my one eye tightly shut while the other gave way to just a peak. I braced myself for impact as we barreled through traffic, weaving in and out as I held my breath with each close call. A string of profanities came out in half chokes and whispers. Yelling wouldn't do anything. It couldn't save me and it definitely wouldn't make the driver of this vehicle drive any better. Plus screaming in a vehicle with someone who had an eerie calmness was self-defeating and heartbreakingly irritating.

Car chases were not on my life's bucket list. I was never into watching them on TV and now having to experience one first hand I can rule out skydiving as a to do before I die. This was enough adrenaline activity I could handle for a lifetime. I couldn't recall how my life's events had brought me to this place and time. How did life seem so easy and carefree days ago? When did things get so off track?

I stole a glance to the girl in the driver's seat. I would have given my right arm just to be this close to her a few weeks ago. Right now, it seemed I'd have to give my life to do just that. Her eyes was focused ahead and her grip tight on the steering wheel. She slammed on the breaks nearly missing the car in front of us as she shot to the shoulder of the road, my body slamming against the door and then into the seat as she pressed the gas once again.

"Bella-" I choked out.

She turned her head to look at me, suddenly paying no attention to the road. My words were lost as I hadn't expected her to give me her undivided attention. Her eyebrow raised as if to ask me simply what it was that I wanted. But before I could respond the car chasing us shot up ahead and slammed their breaks, urging us to rear end them.

"Shit!" I yelled as I braced myself once more for impact, throwing my arms up to protect my head. My eyes shut tightly and I only heard the sound of tires screeching. As I felt we would not crash into the car ahead, I opened my eyes to find us taking the ramp off the expressway and now was headed to a deserted road of the broke down city. Flashes of abandon buildings and liquor stores flew by us. I turned my head to look out the back window, breathing a sigh of relief that the car that had been chasing us was no longer following us. Our car was slowing down, now finally following the speed limit.

"Bella," I struggled once again., this time her eyes remained focus on the road. "What's going on? What do those people want from you?"

She said nothing.

"Bella, please-" I pleaded. I needed answers. "What is going on?."

Still nothing.

A beam of light reflected in my side mirror. I stared at the lights, praying that it wasn't the black Mercedes that had been chasing us. But all my prayers went unanswered as I felt her hit the gas once more and knew that it was the same car. I looked ahead at the stretch of abandoned road.

"Bella!" I yelled at her in frustration.

She turned her face to me and gave me a sharp glare. Her once innocent face became fierce as her eyes tighten towards me, daring me to speak again.

"I don't know what trouble you've gotten in but you should go to the police," I rushed out my words. "I'll go with you, I promise. This is crazy … we can die."

I looked back to see the car gaining on us.

"Bella please!" I pleaded. "I can't help you, if you won't tell me what they want."

The silence was deafening and I punched the dashboard in frustration. My hands ran roughly through my hair as I was becoming more aware that tonight might the last night of my life.

"You," she said softly...almost a whisper over the sound of the engine. "They want you."

I looked at her, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. But before I could ask anymore, the car swerved to a complete stop at its side, blocking the entire road. I watched Bella as she clicked herself free from the seatbelt.

My voice now in complete panic as I looked out my passenger window and saw that the black Mercedes had come to a complete stop as well. Only the sound of a revving engine ringing in my ears. Bella climbed out the car and began walking towards the other vehicle.

"What are you doing?" I called after her.

"Ending this chase," she said as she kept faced to the vehicle up ahead. It was like she egging them on for a game of chicken. "You have to see what I am to believe me"

The sound of squealing tires made my heart drop as I watched the opposing car coming at her at unforgiving speed.

"Bella!" Now I was completely hysterical as I fidgeted with my seatbelt to release me. A once easy thing to break free from was now holding me back as my hands shook uncontrollably preventing me to get out of the car in time.

"Bella!" I screamed. She stood there completely still as if she beckoned the car to come to her. As I finally made it out of the door, I saw the black car so close to her. _God, please, no_, I begged as I watched her intimate death.

Just as the car was about to make contact, I watched in awe as she slammed her fist onto the front of its hood, catapulting it over her head, making the car land what a body shaking thud upside down. It was as if she was playing with a toy car.

"Shit," I whispered my eyes wide as I stared at the crumpled vehicle, now rocking from side to side. The sound of metal rocking against the payment echoing in the silent night.

I pealed my eyes away from the car wreck and looked at her...the small, fragile girl I once knew.

"What…" I struggled. "… are you?"


	2. Everything Comes to an End

One – Everything Comes to an End

_**Bella's POV**_

_**5 months ago…**_

"It was inevitable, Isabella," I heard his soft voice say beside me. I scowled and swung to a higher branch, hoping he would not follow. It had been 3 years since I last seen him... Jacob. Our only visits occurring when he could successfully find me, when all I wanted was to just disappear. I should have expected I'd see him here. He knew I would come.

I knew this day would come. I didn't need him to remind me of the predictable. Death happens when you least expect it and sometimes precisely when you do. It is the means to an end and unfortunately these rules do not apply to me. Yet here I was, perched on a branch in a large willow tree, hidden by the heavy moss, watching the coffin of the only person who I recklessly gave my heart to being lowered into the ground. He was the one who had made me what I am today…immortal. Death was not an option for me, trust me, I've tried. I felt a twinge of envy run through my veins, jealous of how easy death was for everyone else. I longed for death. I fantasized about it.

It was a particularly sunny day today. I could feel the sun's warmth on my back as I sat on the branch. I leaned my side against the tree, resting my head alongside the trunk. It always seemed to me that the bad events in my life always had perfect weather in the background while the days I truly cherished the weather was always unpleasant. It was the sound of a loud thunder crashing that stirred me awake on that momentous day when I first laid eyes on him. It was my most favorite memory of them all.

I look through the heavy shrubs and far into the distance. My eyesight being powerful enough to see even the delicate weave of the pastor's suit if I chose and my hearing just as superior I could hear him speak as if I was standing right next to him, I kept my distance. Esme would be the only one who would know who I was among those attendees to this funeral. I didn't want my presence to upset her, especially today.

There were many people who came to say their last goodbyes to Carlisle Cullen, more than I had expected. I didn't know he had become so popular over the years. A small smile formed on my lips. _Of course he was_, I thought. _Everyone loved him._ I gazed upon Esme, now an older woman, with hair pulled into a bun and her sullen face as she stared into the distance with a blank face. She had aged beautifully, only lovely crinkles on the side of her eyes that showed how much she had loved and lived. Her dark hair was still shiny, with no sign of gray. She had the life I had wanted. A family that loved her, a history she could remember and the ability to give Carlisle more than I ever could. She was what made it easier for me to leave all those years ago. She was what he deserved, a life with someone normal.

Edward Cullen Senior, Carlisle's eldest and only son, caught my eye. He was standing next to his only son and namesake, Edward Jr. Jake would often bring pictures with him when he came to visit me. Against my wishes, he would always leave them for me, when I told him I didn't want to see them. He had Esme's dark hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were now cold and emotionless. I was a little taken aback, wondering what Edward Senior was thinking at his father's funeral. Through Jacob, I knew that Carlisle's relationship with his son had been strained. Whether it was because it was hard to live up to all of the Carlisle's life accomplishments or the fact that it seemed that Edward Senior was far more interested in sports than anything academic, I'll never know.

I climbed to a closer branch wanting to get a better view of the Edward Jr., Carlisle's grandson. It seemed he had no characteristics of his father but he was a spitting image of his grandfather. He looked so much like the young man I had fallen in love with those many years ago. Only this boy had darker hair...a wonderful shade of bronze, which fell lazily in his eyes, just like Carlisle's blonde hair use to. Their features were the same, the shape of his nose and how his eyes set on his face. Though this boy still had a round face, I could see the sharp jaw his grandfather once had make its way through. I watched him as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, shifted his weight to another foot and the way his fingers would lightly twitch when he didn't know what to do with his hands. All of his mannerisms were exactly the same as his grandfathers. They were exceptionally close, I remember Jacob mentioning.

And those eyes…those exceptionally stunning eyes were exactly the same. Those one and the same indecisive eyes I fell in love with long ago that could never stick with a color, changing frequently by the mood he was in. They could be as green as emeralds one minute and then next they would be hazel, a beautiful shade of gold. Today this young man's eyes were gold, blinking furiously the tears that were daring to fall. When I left Carlisle, his eyes were gold.

I felt the branch I was sitting on dip a bit. I stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge Jacob who had decided to sit next to me.

"He's seventeen now," Jake said knowing who I was watching. "He's absolutely brilliant, almost more so than is grandfather was. He's going to do great things for the company."

I snorted. "Does he have a choice?"

I heard him sigh as he placed a tentative hand on my shoulder. I flinched but remained still.

"Please Isabella, now that Carlisle is gone…" he trailed taking a deep breath. "…come back home…to me."

Anger spiked within me and before I could give another thought, the sound of a sharp slap rang in my ears as I watched Jacob hold his cheek with his hand. I put my hand down, holding it in my lap, looking down at the grass, refusing to look into those once familiar brown eyes, I used to find comforting. Why now of all times would he ask me to come home to him? It was as if he was just waiting for Carlisle to die. As if his death meant now he would get what he wanted.

He chucked slightly, rubbing his cheek. "It's been a while since I felt something with real power behind it."

"Carlisle was never the reason," I seethed, shaking my head. "Just because he is dead now, doesn't mean my decision has changed."

"The Company has done many good things."

"Yes, but they have also done some vile, horrible things."

I watched the funeral slowly come to an end as people slowly began to make their way to their cars. As the last car drove off, I sprung down below 20 feet, with a light thud as I landed on the balls of my feet. I began to walk away from this chapter of my life, but Jake had jumped down as well, landing perfectly in front of me.

"He lived a great life, Isabella," Jake said. I looked up at him, forgetting how he could tower over me. "Esme helped him get over you. They got married, had kids and even had a dog. Eventually, he was able to forgive you for leaving. It was how his life was suppose to go."

"Enough," I whispered. "I don't want to hear anymore."

He brushed my bangs to the side as he knelt down, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Isabella…" he sighed. "You know, I'm the only one who you'll never outlive. When will you see, that I'm the right choice?"

I tried to step away, but his hands wrapped around my arms to hold me in place. Kneeling down to look into my eyes as if to plead his case he said, "When will you let me keep you forever?"

He was right, he was the logical choice. No one else would be able to be there for me, like he could. If the world decided to combust, it would only be him and I left floating around in space.

"Please, Jacob. Leave me be."

"You know I can't. They still want you back. Technically, you're still government property."

"You won't fight me. You know you can't win."

"I know."

The Company didn't make his as strong as me. They wouldn't dare make that mistake again.

"Then what is it what that you want from me?" I asked.

He fished in his pocket handing me an envelope.

"Carlisle wanted me to give this to you. He gave it to me, when he knew he didn't have much time."

I took the envelope from him quickly, rubbing my thumb across name. _My Dearest Isabella_ scrawled on the front of it. I turned it over, surprised to see it was still sealed and Jake hadn't had his curiosity get the best of him. I quickly opened it, only to find what looked like formulas. Before Jake could see I quickly put the letter away in my back pocket.

"Well, what did it say?" he asked.

"He's forgiven me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I lied. "Thank you for keeping your word and giving me my letter."

"I always keep my word."

I nodded at him and made my way back through the trees.

"What do you plan on doing now?" I heard Jacob calling after me.

"To find some peace." _And I would only find it with my death_, I thought. The letter Carlisle gave me burned in my pocket as I desperately wanted to open it again but wouldn't do so until I knew I was far away from Jacob. He couldn't knew what I was planning. I had part of the puzzle, now all I needed was his grandson to help solve it.


	3. When I First Saw Her

**Chapter 2 – **_**When I first saw her**_

_**Present Day**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Never again_, I thought as I made my way to school's administrative office. The halls deserted with only the sounds of voices in midst of mind numbing lectures and their purposeful chalk hitting the boards with each classroom I passed. My pace was fast and determined. I could hear the rubber on the bottom of my shoes squeak against the linoleum floors. I, thankfully, had independent study first hour. So instead of working on my latest endeavor at my favorite corner desk cube in the library, I spent the first half hour coming to the decision that there was a high probability that I could very well kill myself by the end of this week if I should stay in this wretched high school any longer.

Forks High School is like any typical high school that you can imagine. It has its cliques and its fair share of after school special dramas. Up until last weekend, I had been on the outside of their petty affairs and gossip. Always hoping in some way I could be included and blend in with the supposed in crowed. But unfortunately for me being a genius doesn't give you instant popularity points. It seemed that the students with more athletic talent, more socially outgoing and more sexual conquests, deemed more desirable characteristics. Though, I've learned how to get by and make do with the traits that I do have. I tend to be more quiet than most. My mind is always working…thinking of new ideas or new problems to solve. My ideas are so far fetched that I would be embarrassed if anyone really saw what goes on in my head. My love for biology, medicine and comic book super heroes are hardly swoon worthy qualities to the opposite sex. Though, my mom said that when I finally become a doctor (which is a life goal for me), then the girls will come running. My body cringing as I remember the embarrassment when she told me this. Even she recognized how deplorable my social skills were. But I considered what she said, only to find that it considering it would take me a good 5-8 years before I'd get my doctrine, which would mean it would be 5-8 years till I could get a date. That fact alone was horribly depressing. Would I be able to wait that long? Is it physically possible or are there any reported cases where men reach a mental breaking point into crazy from lack of intimate female interaction? I don't want to find out.

So why not just try to be a bit more outgoing? I find it hard to relate to my peers, so instead of putting the effort in doing so, I just don't. I have a few close friends, enough to count on one hand and I'm happy with that. My best friend since kindergarten, Jasper, friend by association and Jasper's girlfriend, Alice and Ben who I have shared several AP classes with. While most cliques were easily defined as the jocks, the band geeks or the drama nerds, ours just existed, with no label at all. I would feel bad for leaving my small group of friends in this school taking our group number to a lonely count of 3 but I'm sure that they would understand my motives. They never understood why I stayed here for so long to begin with.

I walked with determination in my step as the thoughts of: _I can't believe I wasted three years of my life in this high school_, chanted in my head. I should have listened to my parents and never come to this school to begin with. But I had adamant about wanting to go to a normal high school, convincing them I needed a normal life and do the normal things that teenagers do, like spirit week and going to football games. Normal was now sounding stifling, boring and utterly wrong for me. Within 48 hours, I have grown to completely despise this school. It was common knowledge amongst the administrative staff as well as all of my teachers that I was bored and unchallenged by the curriculum. I should have gone to that gifted school that my parents were pushing. My only hope now was to just finish my high school career as soon as possible and head into college full time. I was already taking collage courses on the side, so I'd finish early. Maybe my 5-8 years till I finally lose my virginity could really be 4-6 years. That made me hopeful.

So what made me stay here for three long years? Tanya Denali. I had been spellbound with her ever since she moved across the street from me, the summer before my freshman year of high school. All those years, I had faithfully crushed on her from afar, building this imaginary girl, as I tried to fantasize what she was really like. In my head, she was daring, witty and above all smart. She was absolutely perfect. Regrettably for me, I had been too shy to ask her out and by the beginning of the school year she had started dating a sophomore, Marcus Stone, the football superstar of our high school. For three years they dated, which is basically forever in high school years, and I patiently waited for my opportunity to arise again. And as I predicted, I was ecstatic to find that when Marcus graduated and went to east coast college on a football scholarship, he decided to break up with her. So here was my chance, finally. I coached myself, convincing that I need to just suck it up and ask her out. I couldn't miss my opportunity again. By Wednesday, I got the courage to go to her house, knock on her door and ask her out. To my surprise she said yes. I couldn't believe my luck. For the rest of the week, I was on cloud nine, just waiting for Saturday to come. Too bad I would later find out that Saturday would rank as the number one let down of my life; along side when I found out Kristen Dunst was playing Mary Jane in Spiderman.

This girl who I built so far up in my mind, didn't come anywhere near what I had imagined her out to be. She was the complete opposite of who I thought she was. The disappointment was more than I could describe. In the history of worst first dates, this probably topped them all. Conversation at dinner was torture in itself. I tried hard to think of anything in common ground with this girl, but came up with nothing. The only time she spoke was to update me on the latest petty gossip , which I held no interest in. By the time the main course came out, we were eating in uncomfortable silence. I was shifting through ideas on how to end the night quickly. I had planned on taking her to a movie after, but I just wanted the night to be over as soon as possible. Halfway through dinner she had excused herself to the ladies room. I sat there thinking of possible excuses to take her home early. As I looked at my watch, I hadn't realized how long she had been in the bathroom. I let myself hope that maybe she just took off on her own and ditched me. Surely, even she could tell that this date was a disaster. I should have been upset but I couldn't help but be relieved and somewhat thrilled. Before I could stand up to see if my theory was true, she came sauntering back over the table, stumbling over a few other patrons in the restaurant looking at me with a sloppy grin as she made her way.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she slumped down in her chair.

"I am….._wonderful_!" she said with a huge grin on her face, giggling nonstop.

Just when I thought this date could not get any worse, I was proven wrong. I wanted to take her home immediately but she insisted on having dessert. I tried to argue, but she was starting to make a scene.

"I _want_ cheese cake, Edward. _Please_?" she practically moaned as she licked her lips.

The waiter brought out the cheese cake as fast as he could, as I am sure he was just as ready for us to leave as I was. When dinner was finally over, I decided to drive straight back to her house. Just five minutes away from her house, she began to cough and keeled over to puke all over the floor of my car.

"Sorry," she whispered as she lay her head back on the seat, whipping her mouth with her arm and instantly started to snore.

I sighed and rolled down the windows.

The rest of the weekend I spent meticulously cleaning out my car and becoming furious at myself for wasting three years of my life for a girl who turned out to be such a big disappointment. Never again would I allow myself to be influenced by my stupid teenage hormones. I would focus solely on myself and my studies. So this Monday morning, on the first day of school, I decided to let my academic counselor know that I would be finishing the rest of my studies at home. I knew that they would not fight me on this as they already did not know why I insisted on staying here on the first place.

_Never again….never ever, ever again_ I chanted over and over in my head as I rounded the corner. I abruptly stopped as I wasn't paying attention and almost bumped into something or some ones.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up to see who I almost bumped into. As irony would have it, it was Tanya making out with Mike Newton, the same Mike Newton who asked me if it was true that pickles really did come from cucumbers. Instantly I felt nauseous to have fallen for a girl who thought Mike Newton was worth kissing. As I tried to step on by, I caught Tanya's eye. Before I could shift my gaze quickly from this vulgar make out session, I watched the scene become even more obscene as she shoved her tongue further down his throat while glaring back at me. She stared at me with such determination as if she was telling me that she was no longer interested in me or to demonstrate that she had moved on. _Ditto_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. With even more determination, I headed to the office.

I was now more than ever resolved by the time I nearly reached the door to the office. I forbade myself to no longer make decisions based on my hormones. And as I reached for the doorknob to the office door, the doorknob escaped my hand, swinging open, I laid eyes on _her_ and all conclusions and resolutions I had come up with went completely out the window. Obviously new to the school, as I noted her holding on to a school map, I looked at her in such shock that I must have made her very uncomfortable. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She smiled in recognition, as if she already knew who I was. If I had thought Tanya Denali was a 10, this girl was clearly not even on the same chart. She made Tanya look like a negative 10.

"Excuse me," she said shyly.

I was completely taken aback by this girl and completely blocking her path. I decided right then and there, that a couple more years of this high school wouldn't be so bad, especially if it involved getting to see her everyday at school. Everything about her was perfect, almost erringly so. She looked like an angel. Her beauty was so unique…one of a kind. But there was something more and I couldn't place my finger on it just yet. I watched as she pushed her choppy bangs out her eyes and then readjusting her backpack.

"Uhm…" she started again, her eyes looking at me in confusion. Suddenly I realized I was still blocking her path.

"Sorry…excuse me," I mumbled, stepping aside as quickly as I could.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile and carried on her way down the hall. I stood there watching her till she rounded the corner. _Stalker much?,_ I chased myself.

With that, I immediately turned right around and walked back to the library with a little bounce to my step. I had to know who she was, why she moved here and most importantly what her name was. I flopped down in my seat back in my favorite corner desk cube. My books and stuff were still there, sprawled out all over the desk. I tried to wipe that stupid smile off my face as I tapped my pencil against my book. Trying to focus but only finding difficult to do so, my thoughts kept going back to the new girl.

I saw my friend Jasper make his way through the book shelves heading over to me.

"Hey man," he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Skipping already?"

"It would appear so."

"You're skipping your first hour class, on the first day of school?" I questioned again my eyebrow quirked up.

He simply nodded, taking a mountain dew out of his back pack and proceeded to lean against his chair to prop his feet up on the desk. Jasper was really smart, something I and Alice seemed to only know. He was a passionate person. He never just liked some thing; it was either an obsessed love for it or utter hate. There was rarely a middle ground for him. When there was something he was into, he obsessed over it, wanting to learn every aspect of it that there is possible to know. His girlfriend since freshman year fell underneath the love, well more like obsessed with category, along with the history channel and anything war related. Unfortunately, our high school education system didn't fall under one his greatest loves. The school managed to look the other way with his shady attendance record, due to the fact that he pulled straight Bs by barely attending class and our friend Ben, being a proficient hacker, made a few changes on his attendance record before he had too many absences to get kick out.

He snapped his pop open and pulled out his iphone to play around with it.

"So…I'm surprised to see you here," he said tapping away on his phone. "I figured you would have been already packed up and running from this hell hole."

"Yeah, there was a changed in plans."

I turned back to my book, running my hand through my hair nervously. I heard the tapping on his phone immediately stopped.

"So you're going to stay?" he asked his eyebrow rose at me suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah. I mean, I figured what's one more year, right?"

He took his feet off the desk and leaned towards me.

"I know you Edward. You hardly waver over things and this morning you seemed pretty decided. Something changed your mind."

The way he looked at me, his eyes intensely scrutinizing me, making me very uncomfortable. Jasper had this way of always getting you to tell him what he wanted to know. He was always good at messing with your head. I watched him tap his lips in thought and I tried to look away.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just please tell me it's not about a girl this time."

I felt my body tense and I knew immediately he could feel the tension roll off of me.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Edward." He put Iphone on the desk as if he meant business now. I looked at him trying to convey that he really needed to let this go.

"As your best friend, I feel it is my duty to tell you when you are being an idiot and Edward, you are being an idiot. For the past three years, I have watched you obsess over Tanya and over these past three years I've tried to convince you that she is a complete bitch. But somehow you managed to put her on this imaginary pedestal and created this perfect girl in your head that just does not exist. Wasn't last Saturday proof enough to you that the imaginary Tanya you created in your head isn't real? Can't you see that a relationship between you and her is wrong on so many levels? I can't believe you are going to torture yourself here for this imaginary girl that you created."

He took a deep breath from his rant and took a sip of his mountain dew.

"Thanks for the insight, Jasper."

"I'm sorry, man. I'm just looking out for your best interests. The girl puked in your car. That should be a big enough sign that you guys aren't meant to be. I mean really, you won't even let me have a snickers bar in that car."

I sighed as I closed my book and turned my whole body towards him.

"It has nothing to do with Tanya. Trust me. I was over it 5 minutes into the date."

His brows furrowed together.

"So then what's keeping you here?" He leaned into me.

I looked at him with a blank face. How was I going to tell him that it was a different girl, one that I sort of met just 5 minutes ago, is what held me here without looking like a complete immature teenage boy who only thinks with the lower half of his body?

"Please tell me it's not about a girl again," he said almost pleading with me.

I gave him an uneasy smile.

"Seriously? " he spoke exasperatedly. "You're fucking kidding me"

I shrugged my shoulders and opened my book back up. I flipped through a few pages trying to put on an act that I suddenly had an interest in it. The minute of silence had me hoping that he was willing to drop the subject but then I heard his fingers drum on the desk. I looked at him, to find him looking back at me with an annoyed face.

"Well, are you going to tell me who she is?" he asked.

"I'd rather not."

"This is a massive mistake. You're just going to be deeply disappointed when she doesn't live up to your expectations. Trust me, there is no one in this hell we call high school and of the female persuasion that is worth rotting away here for another year. They are all bitches and sluts. Well….except Alice of course. But that goes without saying."

"Really? Does your sister fall in that category as well?"

"Yep. Rosalie is the queen of them all."

I snorted at this. Jasper's sister fell underneath things he absolutely loathed, along with Alice's brother Emmett. Ironically, the only two sets of fraternal twins in this high school were dating each other. Emmett took it upon himself to take the older (by 2 minutes) brother protective role just a bit too far, unluckily for Jasper. Coincidentally, Rose and Alice managed to remain civil to one another.

"You know, I didn't notice how perfect Rose and Emmet are for each other. Rose, queen of the bitches and Emmett is king of the tools."

"Since when did Emmett become king of the tools?" I asked.

"Since Marcus Stone graduated. He handed the torch to him."

I looked back at him waiting for him to go off on one of his 'why Emmett is a dick' rants but saw Jasper pause as though he was thinking deeply about something.

"Edward, just make sure that you know what you're doing," he said. "I'd hate to see you waste another year on a stupid girl."

The bell rang fortunately and I got up to pack my stuff in my backpack.

"See you at lunch?" he asked as he walked toward the double doors, not waiting for a response and giving me a slight wave.

"Yeah," I said even though I knew he couldn't hear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for your interest in my new story. Follow me on Twitter: Ellarose00 It's the best way to get a hold of me if you have any questions, rather than PMs and I generally put status of where I am in my stories. **


End file.
